


Medley

by hudgens77



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: And he dares. He gives him an old iPod, with just one playlist. A medley of different songs, some happy and some sad ones, just like their times together. It's been quite a journey, and the list is varied. "Us", is it's title; but Kuroo doesn't see that until later because Tsukishima disappears as quickly as he got there.He doesn't belong there. He has never belonged in his world.





	

_ "In short: there's people you'd lose a train for just one kiss. And trains you'd get in for exactly the same. And it's beautiful." _

* * *

When he met him he knew that he was interested, and for the first time he doubted his relationship with Kenma. Blonde and apathetic, just his type.

He fooled himself. Told himself it was just because he sensed a great potential in him and couldn't let it go to waste. Thus, little by little he got into his life, through the little holes Tsukishima didn't bother covering. A message, two, three, until he replied out of sheer exasperation.  _Memes_ , calls every once in a while. Everything under the excuse of a friendship desire, until Tsukishima became used to his invasive presence to the point that he found it strange when Kuroo didn't talk to him.

* * *

They met in Tokyo.

The inevitable happened.

* * *

Tsukishima didn't feel guilty. From his point of view, the one who was in the relationship was the one who should take care of it. Plus, it wasn't like Kenma and him were friends.

When he said that, Kuroo told him he was a bad person.

"Why? Do you feel guilty?"

Kuroo was silent for a while.

"No," he finally confessed, looking down.

Tsukishima snickered.

"Who would've said. You're just as or even worse than me."

* * *

Kuroo could shut up about a one night stand. But he couldn't shut up when it happened twice, and then thrice, and he was running out of excuses and money between tickets and motels.

Bokuto punched him when he couldn't hold it any longer and spilled it to him.

"Why?" he asked, eyes red. Bokuto was a stubborn believer of true love.

Kuroo shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand, Bokuto. I don't know... I think it's his hair. There's something about it."

"They're both blond."

"Yeah, but Kei's a natural."

Bokuto blinked and stared at him fixedly. Then he cackled, eyes still red.

"I get it," he chuckled. "Of course I get it."

* * *

"Why do we do this, Kei?"

Tsukishima shrugs.

"You like blond guys, and I like people who don't love me as they should."

* * *

Kuroo doesn't get it either, but suddenly it has become clear when he gets out of the train and walks the streets of Tokyo. It's not the neon buildings or the main neighborhoods; but the lonely suburbs. There's a cat on a trashcan, crying to the moon.

It suddenly hits him.

* * *

Kenma is waiting at the other side of the street, eyes full of tears.

* * *

"So, did you break up?" asks Bokuto.

"No."

* * *

Tsukishima had phases, like the moon.

Most of the times he was a third quarter: morose, pale, more or less hidden from the world. Present, but hard to reach. Gloomy, like he was about to disappear any moment.

When Kuroo began insisting, that third quarter became a first quarter, and bit by bit he showed him sides of himself that Kuroo had never imagined. Like...

During bad days, he was a new moon. Tsukishima was there but he wasn't, he was like a black hole that sucked everyone else's light. He blocked the outside world with his headphones; and his usually mocking comments became downright hurtful and cruel.

He was simply insufferable.

And yet, there was the rarest phase of them all: the full moon.

Tsukishima showed himself without inhibition and became just breathtaking. His smiles were sincere against Kuroo's neck, and he even got to cry a few tears when they made love. Also, when the moon was full, Tsukishima played better and showed all of his talent on the battlefield.

And Kuroo was spellbound, hypnotized like that cat that cried to the moon.

* * *

Sometimes, Kuroo wonders if it's destiny. Even their names matched —Kuroo,  _kuro_ , darkness. Tsukishima,  _Tsuki_ , moon.  _Kei_ , firefly.

They were all things that needed darkness to shine their brightest.

Kuroo had done that for him.

* * *

The day Kuroo tells him which college he'll go to, and how far it is, Tsukishima becomes a new moon and they fight.

"For God's sake, I can't stand you!"

"Then leave! Leave with Kenma, I'm sick of you and being your second option anyway!"

"Fine! That's what I'll do!"

Kuroo slams the door shut.

* * *

It takes him less than half an hour realizing it was a mistake, and he comes back. Tsukishima hasn't moved —he's on the bed, curled up into a ball. Kuroo approaches and hugs him. Tsukishima squirms, hits, tries to scratch him to get away. But Kuroo never gives up and keeps crying to the moon, until the moon comes down and gives into the hug.

"Why did you come back?" he inquires in a whisper, not looking at him, hoarse voice. "You're right about everything. I'm nasty."

Kuroo smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Nah. Kei, I think I've realized that you're like an oyster. Stubborn and hard to open, but... when someone tries enough and gets you to open up to that person... then you realize there's a pearl inside. And being that someone, the someone who gets the treasure, makes me feel so lucky..."

Tsukishima gets closer to Kuroo. His body shakes and Kuroo doesn't know if it was a laugh or a sob.

"You're so self-centered that it's just pathetic."

Kuroo laughs.

"Yeah, that might be true, but you like that."

* * *

The day of Kuroo's graduation, Tsukishima travels to Tokyo. He feels like a fish outside of the water when he's in the crowd surrounding the third years with their diplomas and formal attires. And as he makes his way and sees more of his acquaintances, he spots Kenma. Next to him, all the time. Everyone is laughing and talking and Tsukishima feels dizzy but he promised himself he wouldn't run this time.

And he dares. He gives him an old iPod, with just one  playlist. A medley of different songs, some happy and some sad ones, just like their times together. It's been quite a journey, and the list is varied. "Us", is it's title; but Kuroo doesn't see that until later because Tsukishima disappears as quickly as he got there.

He doesn't belong there. He has never belonged in his world.

* * *

Tsukishima knows he's not very good at putting his feelings into words. That's the reason he uses the language of music.

He's left, but this time, he didn't want to have any regrets. He doesn't want to look back into the past and feel like he never said what he wanted to say, that the words have become stuck in his throat.

Or in his headphones.

* * *

_ "It might not be the right time _

_ I might not be the right one _

_ But there's something about us I want to say _

_ Cause there's something between us anyway _

_ I might not be the right one _

_ It might not be the right time _

_ But there's something about us I've got to do _

_ Some kind of secret I will share with you _

_ I need you more than anything in my life _

_ I want you more than anything in my life _

_ I'll miss you more than anyone in my life _

_ I love you more than anyone in my life." _

Kuroo cries and presses  _ Repeat_.

Kenma squeezes his hand stronger and cries, too.

* * *

Then he lets go and doesn't come back.

Kuroo doesn't hear when he leaves. Kenma is silent like a cat, and Kuroo doesn't take off the headphones.

The next day, Kenma dyes his hair black.

* * *

Cats keep crying, and Kuroo keeps insisting. He's nuts, lost his head. He calls him, sends him messages, calls him back again. The only reason he doesn't visit him is because college takes most of his time, but he might do it when he gets carried away.

The cat keeps crying to the moon, but this time, the moon doesn't come down. And then it becomes a new moon and Kuroo is left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know who wrote the quote I put at the beginning, but it's one of those quotes that you find in the internet with no source or anything. I'm just clearing up that it's not mine; but I wanted to put it because that's how I feel their relationship would be like during the good times (even though Tokyo and Miyagi aren't thaaaat far away, but oh well...)  
> The song Tsukishima dedicates to Kuroo as a goodbye is Something About Us, from Daft Punk.  
> You may say this thingy is kinda like a medley too, of all the random thoughts I've had or seen about this pairing, but I didn't know how to put them in other fics I've wrote. Well, I hope it isn't that erratic, but mostly, that you've liked it :)


End file.
